A Thousand Words
by MuseofLullabys
Summary: Set in the "What Happens in Texas" Universe. RATED M! One-shot Tino sits by the windowsill, worried to death over our favorite Swede. How will he cope with him leaving?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. If I did, SveFinn would be a confirmed couple with plenty of fan service, as well as GermIta, GreJap, and FrUK.

* * *

Rain.

Tino sat on the old, white leather love-seat closest to the windowsill, trembling from the abnormal chill. Mist rose as apperition breath from concrete to uncertain heavens, clashing amidst ancient copper and lush green flat lands. Red clay weighed arctic shards, looming a depressed air farther to its audience. A gentle rain to start, pounded in syncopated rhythm on the old tin room as a forlorn lullaby. The throw blanket shielded all but his soul in his small frame, draping to the wood floor in a river of dark blue and gold bearing a sideways cross.

Peter's chipped wooden toy boat laid on the edge of the glass coffee table, adjacent the remote. The sight twisted his heart, mocking his weakness. Their sweet son was over at Lilly's house, no doubt up watching any anime he deemed interesting and eating junk in Vash's small, poorly decorated living room. Lord knew he was too cheap to buy decent furniture and paint.

Their son should never see him this way.

Hanatamago curled into his side, seeking warmth for herself despite her mass of white fur. Her small body buried into him form, trying to comfort her master. He sniffled, salt silently tracing down ice tinted flesh. Winter's breath claimed his tattered heart, luring him to all to familiar darkness lingering in the darkest depths of his mind. Claws beckoned to loathing, shadows melting with snow.

The muffled whimpers he produced echoed within the small dwelling, shared by the the tattered souls who sought comfort in one another. His lover adopted Peter as Vash did Lilly, straight from the impoverished, hell borne streets. The day he brought him up for the first time, that worried yet cheerful expression melted all hopes of retaining some distance. Everyone in the small county knew that.

However, only Mathius, Maria, Marcas, and Vash knew his truest relationship with Berwald.

"Tears don' suit ya, m'wife."

Tino jumped, tears glittering amidst dim candle light. The power, along with his hope, went lax beneath the storm long ago. "B-Berwald!"

He stood in the thresh-hold, dripping from the shower of shards. Piercing blue broke through blond fringe, his practiced stance tall and hard. Grey from outside and in wrought him to the level of a phantom. As the door closed behind him, he allowed a breath to escape from it submersion. His heart shattered at the sight of his precious wife on tears. Yet dim flame caressed his pale face in a whisper, brown flickered amidst ember light in the darkness.

Their living room was fairly simple. Pale blue walls with white trim, of course his love decorated this room himself, with the occasional portrait hanging of their makeshift family. One image, no matter how fogged over by the change in room temperature, remained in his heart forever. It stood in a white frame on top the glass entertainment center: He, completely awkward in a black turtle neck and dark jeans, wrapped an arm around Tino's slender waist with Peter between them. His Finn dressed sharply as always on the occasion deemed worthy, white button-up shirt with black slacks, his smile routing Apollo jealous from the sheer beauty of its light. Peter wore a plaid short sleeve button-up un buttoned with a thin white long sleeve and dark jeans. His adorable air was enhanced by a race-car band-aid across his nose. His revealing smile shined especially bright on this particular day, not that the hazy green background helped with this. His own face, according to all those who did not care, remained stoic. However, his wife fervently insisted that he smiled. When he twisted his head slightly, he could see it too.

"H-h-ello B-Berw-wald!" The Finn stood abruptly, his throw slunk from him in a hush. He trembled, Hanatamago scurried to the Swede's side before scampering over to her wickerbasket he loved the man, Tino still feared him. How could he not? Those dark, brooding features, his strength, that stoic anger which could erupt at any moment.

Thunder which chased lightning screamed across the sky, the rain beat har down upon their world, crashing harshly upon tin and expectations. Berwald took the crook of his index finger against his wife's distinctive chin, tilting upward to meet his eyes. Tears remained fresh down his face in streams, each drop ripping a tendon throughout his chest. With a calloused thumb, he wiped the droplets from his perfect cheeks. "I's o'ly f'r a year, wife."

Tino gripped his love's marble, battle scarred chest despite how drenched he was. Nails bit into fabric and flesh, desperate for contact for contact. Soon, he wouldn't be able to hold him like this, soon he would face dangers he did not begin. His rock form would bear camo instead of casual wear.

Soon, he may never see him again.

Thunder ruptured the fragile sky, shaking the dwelling to it's core. Berwald gently kissed Tino's warm forehead, holding his porcelain face in precursor hands. His warmth brought him to life, summoning ribbons of lightning screaming across the southern sky. Sparks from the storm surged through him. "ya think I'm weak, m'wife."

"O-of course not! Y-you're the strongest, bravest man I've ever known!"

" 'en," The Swede's arctic expression warmed to fierce flame, a side scarce used with his beloved wife, "Why ya actin' like I'm gonna die?"

Those brown eyes buckled beneath the view of sapphire, his own anger sparked, "Y-you're l-leavin' tomorrow! I may never see you again, Berwald! You know how many people die over in Afghanistan every day!" He nearly screamed, "No matter how strong you are, you can't overpower a bullet!"

"T'no.."

"I-If I loose you, I'll-!" Fear gripped his throat, darkness clouding behind usually bright eyes, eclipsing inner light. His face flushed, throwing his restraint away at the risk of loosing, "I'll...l-loose my husband."

This took Berwald aback, "Ya n'v'r c'll me yer husb'nd..." He kissed the bridge of Tino's flushed nose, "Or c'll yerself m'wife..." He bent down, taking his rough, cracked lips to his weeping wife' sighed, tiptoeing into his cool warmth. Moisture collected by his glasses from the combination of temperatures. His soldier pulled away, tracing his full lower lip with the pad of his thumb. "I won' die."

"H-how..." The Finn got closer again, "...do you...kn-know?"

A genuine smile fractured his stoic, ice gave way to an element new entirely. He nearly groaned when his wife kissed the little calloused on his thumb. "How c'n I? I've got m'wife 'n' son waintin' f'r me a' home. Ive somethin' t' fight f'r..."

Tino crashed his lips unto Berwald's, wrapping his arm,s tight around his neck. He felt large, gentle hands slip beneath his this white tee shirt, tracing sharp shoulders and rubbing comforting circles on his back's crease.

Cast-iron against chilled steel, their tongues met in a haze of heat and emotion. Berwald wrapped his tongue around his love's small muscle, sucking it into his mouth. The way the Finn moaned rendered him to heat, swaying his hips gently against his. Tino felt his feet give way, "O-ow!"

Berwald's face bore a soft tint of rose, his glasses twisted ajar, "Hm?"

"O-oh! N-not you, Berwald. I-I'm just sore from work."

He nodded, keeping in mind Tino's work. Close to the World Baptist, his wife ran a small homeless shelter, sanctuary for those who fought a loosing battle with circumstance and the down trodden. His kindness lit the ex-factory, the handmade cross faced the horizon to where it's outline rendered scarlet, ember, and gold every sunrise and sunset, enhanced by the flat roof. Yet, he maintained understanding, treating whoever sought sanctuary as humans and not broken tools. He spent hours upon hours of volunteering his heart to the nearby Comanche Reservation, The Children's Shelter, The Women's Shelter, even The Animal Shelter, where he found Hanatamago , he fabricated time from nothing to pay mind to Peter, making sure he felt loved and wanted.

Tino was his angel.

Berwald placed a firm hand between tense shoulder blades, and another behind his knees to scoop him into his arms.

"B-Berwal-!"

He kissed him, pressing his body as close to his own frame as possible.

"T-too...t-tight!"

He eased his grip. "S'rry." With his eye on the stairs, he placed a gentle kiss to his love's forehead. He began the lengthy ladder.

Tino's heart fluttered madly within his ribcage, "B-Berwald?"

All he did was smile.

* * *

Berwald laid him on their bed, placing gentle kisses across the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, down his neck..."I love you."

Tino tilted his head upward, presenting his neck before his hungry lover, "I love _you..._"

His tongue found his frantic pulse, lapping at goose-bumped flesh. The Finn moaned, clinching his fists into the dark blue comforter. Berwald slid a cold hand beneath Tino's shirt, making his lover jump. He couldn't deny how his wife enjoyed his touch, the evidence clearly evident. Collected moisture rolled down thick glasses, the shard landing square on Tino's lower lip. "Uh-oh..." He breathed darkly, rubbing the alabaster tummy beneath his touch, "S'rry 't hit ya."

Tino rose his head, his quick little tongue slithered past pearly teeth. This small act of dominance surprised the Swede, but more so himself. He couldn't find the strength to stop. Berwald rubbed against his wet muscle, his hand slowly traveled upward. His free hand grasped the Finn's, fingers lacing tight together, an anchor to one another. Tino couldn't resist the temptation to open his eye, the sounds of of syncopated moans and tongues drinking of each other. They pulled apart slightly, enough for their tongues to battle openly. Their kiss lingered in silver strands, the larger muscle controlled the smaller. He couldn't deny how hard he was already, acting as if this was his first. Unfortunately, as any human, he had made his share of mistakes. Not that he was very experienced in such matters.

A sharp gasp pierced the warm, love drunken haze, drawing the Swede's attention to his hot and needy wife.

His shirt turned translucent long ago form prolonged exposure to his drenched state, making his own manhood twitch painfully. His thumb roughly grazed one brilliant pink, pert nipple, panting frantically in mist from different temperatures. He added his index, lightly squeezing and twisting the hard nub.

"Berwald..."

His ministrations bit down sharply, pinching rather roughly. Tino yelped, squirming wildly. For Berwald, the sight of his wife in mild pleasure wasn't good enough. He wanted absolute pleasure like Marcas spoke of to Vash once, where the world faded to white. The nipple hardened painfully, giving it a milking tug. Moans grew slightly, but not to the level he wanted. A small trail of saliva trailed from the corner of Tino's delicious mouth, trembling hands shed the shirt from equally snowy skin. His lover had a few muscles, yet was slender and small in frame. He nearly looked malnourished due to the mild view of ribs, then again Tino did focus so much more on the needs of others before himself. "Pr'm'se me.."

"P-promise wh-what?" Tino opened his eyes, meeting his gaze mirroring seriousness between them.

"Th't, " He kissed around the bruised areola, hearing those delightful pants, "You'll t'ke care 'f yerself wh'le I'm g'ne." His hot tongue lapped hungrily at the sensitive nub, using the rougher side of the muscle and swirling loudly.

"B-Ber-!"

"**PROMISE**." He suckled on the pert nipple, adding teeth to prove his point.

"I-I-I...I pr-promise! I promise!"

He pulled away, looking away from that sweet brown gaze, his cheeks a soft shade of pink.

"What's wrong, my soldier?" Tino breathed, sitting up to place a fragile hand on the Swede's strong jaw, "I know this is our first time, but don't worry about me. Just treat me like everyone else."

He took the small hand into his, kissing the palm, "Pr'bl'm."

"What is it?"

"There ain't no others."

Tino nearly choked on air, How in the mortal hell could this tall, strong, kindhearted, hot as hell until you get him angry soldier be a virgin? He was older! For God's sake, he lived in Sweden for a year before they stared dating! Nevertheless, the Finn straddled his lover's hips, churning his manhood against Berwald's. '_Their loss...' _He smirked, prying his black button-up from his marble chest, immediately attacking his chest his light kisses.

"T'no..."

"Now that's not fair, huh?" He slowly kissed down to Berwald's small, hardened nipple, "Here you are, innocent, and having to do all the work..."

"B-but..." He bit back a groan, "Yer th' wife..."

He grind against his husband rougher, "Wives can please too." He bit directly on the frozen nub, a roar erupting from his normally silent love's throat. He tugged, pulling it from his chest tightly with teeth, feeling the Swede's hands grasp his biceps. The Finn found himself slammed, in the gentlest way of course, back to his original position. Not that he minded this at all, in fact it turned him on.

"Tell me."

"Tell you...?"

That pesky blush returned, "How...t'..."

He quirked a brow. This could be fun. "To what? Make me _hard _?"

A silent nod.

"Well, I'm pretty aroused at this point. But, I know **you **need some release too. Just do whatever you want. If there's anything you want me to do-"

The Swede pulled his over-sized jogging pants and boxers down with a flash, tossing them half hazardously aside. He wrapped his fingers around his rock hard manhood, slowly rubbing up and down. Tino resumed clinching sheets, nearly going black from the brash contact. He only had sex with one person, a jerk boyfriend senior year of high school he regrets to this day, and he was clearly inadequate in matters of lovemaking. Lightning surged in his belly, his eyes became fogged over with tears. His soldier gained speed, making the emotional Finn thrust madly upward, biting into the gold pillow beside him.

All at once, the Swede stopped, gently prying his lover's knees apart. Cool air hit hot flesh, causing a gasp to pass through clinched teeth. He crawled downward, gently kissing past his small naval.

Okay, this never happened before.

_Now _he was panicking.

His tongue roughly stroked the weeping tip, his hands drawing legs on broad shoulders. Berwald kissed the underside of his shaft, holding narrow hips firm in his hands. Tino held his sounds inside, his rod engulfed in searing, moist heat. He began to bob fiercely up and down, his tongue sweet on the head again. A hand strayed, grasping his lover's hand, weaving fingers together. At the brink of release, the Swede stopped, looking into his wife's eyes.

Salt streamed from said eyes, biting sharply into his pillows. His face was flushed, his expression hid from view. Berwald sat up reaching into his back pocket, pulling a black tie he took off earlier in irritation. "I'm 'at bad?"

"N-n-no!" Tino sniffled, "Yo-you're good, Berwald, great!"

" 'en," He swiftly took his lover's wrists in his hand, tying them to the headboard, Why're ya cryin'? Told ya tears don' suit ya."

"I-I do th-that.." _Oh great, now __**he**__ was the shy one!_

"When you're really turned on?" His lover's shocked expression served as his answer. "I'm inn'c'nt, not stupid'."

"B-Berwald.." The Finn rose his hips higher, "Pl-please..."

A low growl shook his diaphragm, "**Watch.**"

"WH-WHAT?"

"Watch m'." Hot breath made his cock throb painfully, "I wanna hear ya..."

He quickly nodded, blue locked with brown as his mouth resumed devouring him. It was far more erotic this way, unable to fight against his restraints, that scorching tongue on his rod...he almost broke the bedpost from the sensation. He bucked wildly, the Swede matching him dead on. That expected knot built in the depths of his stomach, white racing to blur his vision, "B-B-erwa-! I-I'm go-gonna-!"

Too late.

With a thunder fueled cry, Tino gave a harsh thrust the Swede's luscious cavern, his hot seed pouring into his lover's mouth. When his world came back into focus, he found Berwald sweetly attending to the head. He crawled on top of Tino, shedding his own jeans and boxers in one aggravated swoop. He unbound his wife, feeling his arms wrap around his neck. "Lube?"

"Hm?" Tino was snappped out of the afterglow, "Oh! Right. Mathias said he knew this was going to happen eventually, so her gave me some last week. It's in the second shelf."

The face his annoying neighbor and lube were in the same sentence pertaining Tino made his left eye twitch. But, he quickly let it go, pulling the electric blue tube from the designated drawer to squirt a liberal amount on his fingers. Lightning flashed silently, chased by rupturing thunder rand fierce downpour. He kissed Tino's forehead, gently easing into the Finn's entrance with two digits. Sparks shot up his lover's spine, a moan escaped grit worried the Swede immediately, "Too m'ch?"

"Considering your size," His eyes traced his lover's body in unuttered heat until it landed on his was large, but not displeasing , it was rock hard, hurting in that it remained ignored. He could even feel his pulse from where he laid "Two should be enough."

He nodded, spreading his fingers to scissor the wanting entrance. He started slow, gaining a quicker pace once he found a rhythm to follow. It quickened to frantic, Tino thrusting upward while Berwald ventures deeper, as if looking for something. Finally, he stroke a spot that made his wife moan loudly, tossing his earlier refusals to the wind. His scream ran alongside thunder, white blanketed his world to a hase of pleasure.

Berwald's worried expression nearly broke Tino.

"M-more!" His angel commanded, "Pl-please, Berwald, more!"

Again and again, he struck that bundle of nerves, his lover's sounds nearly making him spill before he's really show Tino pleasure. He pulled his fingers out, a whimper following suit. A long gasp soon filed the still air, Berwald filled Tino to the hilt, clearly surprised the Swede would want this position. He shuddered, his tight sheath overwhelming and tight. Regret soon flooded his pleasured features, but his wife placed an index finger to his lips.

"Make love with me." He smiled brighly, still flushed and panting.

"Y's, m'wife." He returned the smile before thrusting at a slow crescendo, trying many different angels to find that spot somewhere. Remembering some advice Maria had given to him months before, he hoisted the smaller man's legs on his broad shoulders as to gain a better angle. The head struck the desired spot, bringing a scream from his sweet angel. His thrusts gained momentum, missing the spot on occasion, but striking to twice over to make up for it. He felt a building knot in his stomach, cursing himself for not being able to last longer. He had no idea how to keep from erupting. The pressure built and built until he finally released hot seed into his lover's entrance. He trembles, Tino happily soothing him from the aftershocks.

He damned himself for not bringing his wife to Nirvana before him He closed his eyes, searching for every erotic thought he could muster to keep him hard. Fantasies of what he wanted to try with the Finn played behind his eyes, knowing after the morning light, they may never come to be.

"Berwald..." Tino couldn't read his face after those brooding eyes opened, "It's alright. It was your first time, and its harder to-!"

The Swede thrust even harder against his sweet spot, drawing his hand to Tino's weeping, needy cock, matching his thrusts. His hot mouth latched to the neglected nipple while the other laced his fingers once more. The Finn felt the knot again, building to the point where he screamed upon release, cumming on both their stomachs. He rose the remains of his orgasm, seeing his world meld white to the black of his dreams. He managed a shattered, "I love you...so much." Before falling into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

The rain died long ago.

Yet, grey still plagued the horizon, looming endlessly cast the black morning sky. He heard Vash open the door for Peter downstairs, knowing he would have to drop him off at the base in only an hour. Lukewarm air from foreboding storms made his stomach churn, stilling the haunting silence save that of Lilly resting her head on the armrest.

He finished preparing his uniform, lacing his regulation dessert tan boots, and straightening his name patch which proudly displayed the Oxenstierna name. He smiled to his angel, laid sprawled beneath their comforter comfortably naked. A smile ghostly upon his face, fingertips traced the outline of his lover's jaw, "So beautif'l..."

"Papa?" Peter yawned, holding his sailboat in his arms as a child. Those drowsy eyes and wrinkled clothes made him all the more adorable. "Vash said you're leaving now."

Berwald ushered him from the room, thanking the lord he couldn't recognize the smell of sex yet. He quietly closed the door behind him. "Pet'r, let Mama sleep 's late 's he wan's."

"Yes sir, Papa!" He beamed, saluting rather badly, "As late as he wants."

He knelt down, shushing him slightly, "I'm gonna b' g'ne f'r a year. You take good c're 'a yer Mama in m' abs'nce, und'rst'nd?"

"Yes sri."

His arms wrapped themselves tight around the small boy, his small head directly over top his heart. Dirty blond locks and blue eyes...God knew what he would become when he returned. He could discover girls(or boys), try football or little league, get into his first fight...

And he wouldn't be there. At least not this year.

Or perhaps not at all.

"Pet'r, " He took the small boys face in his hands, memorizing the boy before him in case the last he would see him were to be in his last moments. "I wan' ya t' know...no matt'r wh't 'em kids a' school say t' ya, know 'is."

Peter nodded.

"Wh'tev'r I gotta do o're 'ere...'ts f'r you 'n' Mama. I love you, Pet'r, you know that?"

He nodded sleepily, nearly dozing off against his father's chest. "I love you too, Papa..."

Berwald's smile lingered until he laid his son to sleep. Afterword, his smile laid beneath the ice until he was sent home from his extended tour

* * *

_"W-wait!" Tino ran from the black, fading world behind him. The rain had just stopped, yet the concrete was freshly dries, lukewarm wing churning his small sky bore no light for them save that of the crescent moon, lush green and red clay preversed into blood and shadow by the witching hour's spell._

_ The abnormally tall boy stopped, one foot on the marked left side of the highway, and his right on the marked right. He had blond hair, brooding blue eyes, and an air about him that haunted the bountiest of fools. _

_ Yet, the timid, scrapped, thin boy followed him._

_ He was afraid that the tall boy would leave him, banish him to the darkest shadows of his mind as all the others before him. The Boy's Home remained behind them, yet the gloomy bells still rung thick in his ears. He clearly followed the fifteen year old on impulse, common for a twelve year old._

_ He began to think this was a mistake._

_ "I-I-I...d-don't know your name!." Tino flushed,, beginning rather shyly, "B-nut! I-I wanna run away with y-you! I swear I won't bother you! I'll steal for you, kill for you, __**die**__ for you!" The boy wept hard, clinching his fists tight. Darkness beckoned, memories drawing him to the awaiting was desperate. "I-I...don't wanna be alone."_

_ The boy walked cautiously walked over to the younger boy, using the crook of his index to raise his face to meet his eyes, brown clashed with blue, the faintest smile ghosted his features. "Yer an ang'l." He stated simply, cool from the night air thick on their breaths. "St'y cl'se t' me. I'll pr't'ct ya."_

_ "We'll be a family." The younger boy smiled, despite his tears refusing to subside. "Whats your name? I'm Tino._

_ "B'rw'ld."_

_ He smiled even brighter, knowing the sun will rise from the clouds whenever they needed it most. Until then, for the moment at least, they had each other. _

_ That's all that was guaranteed._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **Hanatamago is Finland's dog.

This takes place in AU universe

And if I did not write Sve's speech right, I just made it to where anyone can read.

**This is my first published Mature Fic. **Reviews are very welcome. And if I hear a comment saying ya weren't warned,

**ITS RATED M FOR A REASON!**

Please rate kindly, and have a SveFinn-fabulous day!


End file.
